


Try to relax

by Hullocsillag



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hullocsillag/pseuds/Hullocsillag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ozai had been defeated, the peace had become.  Zuko is the Fire Lord now. He knew that reign isn’t going to be easy. He know that he can rely on his friends, but he is so stubborn that he want to solve every problem on his own. For days now, he couldn’t sleep, rest, and eat anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try to relax

**Author's Note:**

> So guys, this is my first fiction in English. I’m sure that I gonna make a lot of mistakes and errors, because English is not my mother tongue. I tried my best!  
> Recently I started to watch all of episodes of Avatar: the last airbender; and I can’t help myself, but my favourite character is Zuko. Blah blah blah.  
> 

Ozai had been defeated, the peace had become. Zuko is the Fire Lord now. He knew that reign isn’t going to be easy. He know that he can rely on his friends, but he is so stubborn that he want to solve every problem on his own. For days now, he couldn’t sleep, rest, and eat anything. Somehow he felt his life in danger. He become very uptight. Bodyguards invigilate his „dream” every night, but despite this, he can’t sleep at all. 

One night he finally fell asleep, but he could take a rest only for two hours. He awake that feeling, that he couldn’t breathe and move at all. As he opened his eyes, he saw a strong, tall man over him. He tried to cry, but the man hold his hand on Zuko’s mouth. Then the Fire Lord wanted to move but he couldn’t.

„It’s all over…. „ – Zuko thought. He was too weak to fight. The other man leans forward and whisper in the Lord’s ear.

\- Don’t be afraid Fire Lord. I don’t want to kill you. I just want to help you, in a way.  
\- „In a way?” – Zuko asks with his eyes from the other man. But he just smiles.  
\- Don’t shout – he pulls his hand away Zuko’s mouth. – Try to trust in me, and my.. methods.  
\- Your.. methods…? – Zuko raise an eyebrow. – What…?

The other man kissed him passionately not just with his mouth – but his whole body kissed the younger one. The kiss was so intense, that the boy quietly moaned into the other man’s mouth. The elder one whispered into Zuko’s ear; and kissed his neck. 

\- „This is bad.. this is so bad..” – thought the younger. He want to tell the elder one this, but only a trembling sigh came from his mouth. He was so tired and weak, that he couldn’t resist. Maybe he didn’t want to. 

He closed his eyes and tried to enjoy this situation. Just feel. The other man now begin to pamper his manhood with his mouth and tongue. That was too much for Zuko, he never got a blowjob – he moaned loudly into the quiet night. 

\- Fire Lord, are you all right? - asked one of the bodyguards.  
\- Yes.. don’t worry. I try to sleep. Thanks.  
\- Fine. Good night Sire.  
\- You are too loud – came the whisper from under the blanket.  
\- Sorry. I’m just… - he had to press a pillow onto his head, cause the other man continued the blowjob in an intensive way. He swallowed Zuko’s whole cock, than played with his balls. After some minutes, Zuko tried to push off the elder man’s head away from his manhood.  
The taller man crawled between the younger’s legs, and kissed him again.  
\- What’s wrong?  
\- It’s too much for me..  
\- You’re wrong. Now comes the „too much”  
\- What are you…. – Zuko stops breathing, when the other man pushed his manhood into the younger’s hole. He bite his lower lips, not to moan.  
\- Let me in Zuko.. Just relax… 

He was a perfect lover.. As if he knew everything about Zuko’s body. He knew what to do and how to do. He was right. This was too much for the Fire Lord. Too much and too little. Too painful and too enjoyable at the same time.  
When the older man’s manhood hit Zuko’s prostate for a million time, the younger man came quietly and puffed a little fire into the air. He gasped for air for some minutes. The other man stood up and dressed up. Ha wanted to go. 

\- Who are you, stranger?  
\- I’m gonna come to you, whenever you need me. Call me Lee.  
\- Thank you Lee.. – Zuko closed his eyes, and fall asleep.

The sun was high when he woke up. He felt himself relaxed.


End file.
